


Spider-sense Malfunction

by KayMacBurn



Category: Lucifer (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMacBurn/pseuds/KayMacBurn
Summary: Peter Parker decided to accompany his senior class on spring break, and their destination is Los Angeles. He though he was ready to let loose a bit and bend some rules. Tony would never find out right? Unfortunately for him he runs into the two worst people to be around whilst drinking. Suggestive scenes, nothing too graphic but m/m. Don't read if a little make-believe seduction isn't in your wheelhouse.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter cringed as the loud music thumped in his ears. The club was packed with sweaty, half naked men and women.

          He could not figure out why he had let his friends talk him into coming here. Using the fake ID at the door had almost given him a heart attack, the music was going to give him a migraine, and the sights and sounds were driving his heightened senses to painful levels.

          It figured his senior year class trip was going to end with him having a sensory overload in a dirty bathroom or something.

          Their class had raised enough money to fund their whole excursion to Los Angeles, and they had done the normal touristy stuff for the first couple days but this night the group of eighteen-year-olds needed to break loose a bit.

          Peter rubbed his temples lightly and decided he needed some fresh air

          He had just turned to head outside when he caught sight of a familiar face. The teen had a spilt second dilemma whether he should phone Tony or Steve but seeing as he was supposed to be on vacation he decided not to.

          Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to stick around for the man to see him. Probably wouldn’t go over well.

          The front door was packed with people, so Peter made a bee line for the back door. He chalked it up to the headache that his Spidey-sense didn’t warn him as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

          Peter turned slowly and faced two men. One was Loki, standing tall in an all black suit accented with a deep green vest, hair slicked back, and smirking like a fool.

          The second man was not known to Peter, but he stood about the same height as Loki, same super-confident stance, black suit with the top button undone, short chopped dark hair and a smile that might even put Loki’s to shame.

          “Mr. Parker,” Loki cooed as his fingers danced over his shoulder. “Did Iron-daddy finally let you off your leash?”

          The teen cringed from both the loud music and the physical contact.

          “Just on spring break,” Peter muttered.

          “You are on spring break? You’re not old enough to be in here are you?” The second man asked with a devious grin.

          Loki walked a slow circle around the unusually quiet teen.

          “Oh, yes. I think we might need a change of scenery if we are going get the usually witty charm from this one. Like a puppy really, big noises make him anxious.”

          There was a sudden flash and it took a moment for Peter’s head to catch up to his body.

          “What the hell Loki! Geeze!” Peter complained as the room finally came back into focus.

          The sudden teleportation didn’t faze the other two men at all. In fact, they didn’t even spill their drinks.

          “So, why is Tony Stark’s little golden boy sneaking in to naughty clubs like Lux?” Loki demanded, though his voice held a playful edge.

          Peter rolled his eyes elaborately.

          “Oh please, I wonder how many clubs Tony has snuck into in his youth. If anyone would understand he would.” He glanced up at Loki just in time to see the man arch an eyebrow. “OK, maybe since it concerns me, but still …”

          The second man took a step closer and leaned forward slightly giving the teen an obvious up and down.

          “You didn’t answer my question before, how old are you? I can get into some trouble with minors running around my club.”

          Peter felt an uncomfortable shiver run up his spine. He didn’t feel like he was in imminent danger but definitely not safe.

          As he looked around, he suddenly realized where he was. He was above the nightclub, in a penthouse. A very nice penthouse. Peter glanced back at the man.

          “So, that would make you the owner huh?” Peter said with a grimace. “I can round up the rest of my friends and get them out of here.” He offered.

          “Still skirting the question,” the man smiled.

          Loki took a sip of his drink and smiled as well.

          “Eighteen,” Peter finally muttered. “Sorry for the trouble.”

          He turned to leave but Loki was blocking his way.

          “Oh, come now Mr. Parker, no need to ruin the fun for the little science geeks, you call friends,” Loki smiled, “They are enjoying themselves, I am sure. Lux never disappoints.”

          “Ok. Well. I should still be going anyway, kinda got a headache from all that noise.”

          A hand slid around his neck and a body pressed against him.

          “Well I have the cure for that right here!” The man stated. Voice smooth as silk as he presented a crystal glass amber liquid.

          Peter Parker had learned a lot during his three years of being an intern/protégé to Mr. Stark. He had seen the billionaire charm or flirt his way through pretty much anything. The man was the pinnacle of confidence and authority in all his interactions.

          Even so, with all that experience with powerful men it did not prepared the teen to be standing in the presence of Loki and his friend. Peter felt overwhelmed by the dominance seething from the two and their eyes were locked on him much like a cat homing in on a mouse.

          There was pause that Peter used to clear his throat and pointedly stepped away from the warmth of the man’s side, while ignoring the offered drink.

          “Sorry, but what was your name again? And how in the hell do you know him?” Peter demanded with as much strength as he could muster. The close proximity of the man seemed to be making his head fuzzy.

          “That’s quite accurate actually. I did meet Loki in Hell. Not often I got visitors just passing through down there, and well, me and the god of mischief just got on smashingly! Ever since he has made it a point to pop in and indulge in the high-quality fun my club has to offer.”

          Peter glanced at Loki who nodded then held his glass up.

          “It is true. I am not a fan of Midgard usually, but Lux is a perfect spot to relax and let loose a little.”

          “Well, that little fact in itself tells me I should not be here. Maybe I’ll just give Mr. Stark a call, get a pick up.” Peter paused and glanced at the other man again, suddenly registering what he had said. “Wait, Hell? You two met in Hell?”

          “Yes.” The man’s smile was charming but so sinister. “My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and I am the Devil.”

          The teen stared for a moment, glanced at Loki, then nodded slowly.

          “OK. Well. That really tells me I shouldn’t be here.”

          Lucifer glanced at him slightly confused.

          “What, that’s it? You are just going to except what I am telling you as truth?”

          Peter took a moment to think about that before looking up.

          “He is the God of mischief. Thor is the god of thunder,” Peter stammered nervously. “I have one friend that turns into a massive green rage monster. One that lift things with her mind. Another that could can literally have his head cut of and he would grow another body and would still not stop talking.” He looked to Lucifer. “So, if you say you are the Devil then I believe you.”

          “My, my, he is a breath of fresh air, isn’t he?” Lucifer purred looking more intrigued then ever before.

          “Very fresh,” Loki emphasized.

          The young hero wasn’t sure what Loki was driving at, but Lucifer seemed to catch on.

          “Really? A pretty little thing like him?”

          “Over protective father figures. Kept him tucked away.”

          Peter didn’t like this. Both were now staring at him again and it wasn’t the normal annoyed stares his fellow Avengers gave him when he was talking too much.

          Loki pushed the glass Lucifer was holding towards the teen again.

          “Why don’t you have a drink and relax a bit?” The god of mischief suggested with devious grin.

          The teen took the glass but only because he was confused as to what was happening.

          Finally, his brain clicked in enough to shake his head no and put the glass down. Lucifer and Loki had edged a bit closer and their scents were mingling and making Peter feel light headed again.

          “I don’t drink,” Peter muttered. “Besides, it wouldn’t do anything even if I chugged a gallon of the stuff.”

          “Really? I had you pegged as a light weight in the drinking department.” Lucifer admitted. He tilted his head towards the young man’s neck and took a soft inhale that made Peter freeze. Loki fielded that question since Peter was currently incapacitated.

          “My mistake Luci, I forgot Mr. Parker here isn’t all he seems. He has some gifts, one of which is a heightened metabolism. Alcohol is broken down before it has a chance to take effect.” Loki took a big swig from his own cup. “Plus side, he is almost impossible to kill, heals fast, and stamina for days!”

          “Oh, well. That last one does sound like a gift I would be willing to put to the test.” The Devil admitted.

          The lights suddenly dimmed at the wave of Loki’s hands. Lucifer clicked on soft music. And Peter, poor Peter, stood frozen like a deer in headlights.


	2. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples, this was going to be a one shot but here is a second part since you seemed to have liked where it was going. I tried to keep it sensual but not too smutty but hey we can use our imaginations a little right? Hope you enjoy. <3

He had a genius level IQ but it took till Lucifer leaned down and lightly kissed the nape of his neck to realize what the two men had in mind.

          “Oh. OH!” Peter did a quick two step away from them. “Ok, I …. I didn’t realize that is what you two were driving at. I mean yeah, I can see the appeal. I find both guys and girls attractive. But this ….”

          He stared up at the two smirking men.

          “This can’t happen. Tony and Steve would flip their lids if they even knew I was in the same building as you!” He pointed at Loki. “And the Devil, wouldn’t that be, I don’t know, like wrong?? The whole ‘Hey heaven and hell is real’ thing is currently giving me an existential crisis as we speak, so I am not sure ….”

          His rambling trailed off as Loki stepped forward while slowly unbuttoning his vest.

          “You need to relax, this isn’t the moral dilemma you are making it out to be. This is simply three beings, having a little fun.” Loki cooed as his shirt fell open exposing lean, defined muscles.

          Lucifer slid in behind the teen again, letting a finger trace a line across his tense shoulders.

          “He is right. Nothing wrong with a little adult time! It’s not hurting anybody … unless you want it too.” He emphasized his statement by nipping Peter’s earlobe lightly.

          His spidey-sense should have been blaring. Something should be telling him that this was wrong on so many level’s and that he should run. Peter needed a second to think, but something about the man behind him was making his head fuzzy again.

          It wasn’t known to the eighteen-year-old that the Devil had that effect on people. His mere presence was enough to send most women, and men as well, into a hormonal high.

          The only thing that registered at that moment was Lucifer’s hand sliding down his arm. The Devil grasped his wrist and lifting it to his mouth. Intense eyes locked on Peter and he started to kiss lightly, then nibble the soft skin below the thumb.

          A shiver went up the young hero’s spine.

          Loki took this moment of hesitation on the teens part to step in front of him, successfully flanking and leaving no where for him to go.

          Peter winced as the heat doubled with Loki now inches away. The God of mischief didn’t start with anything too bold but the simple act of leaning down, and letting his breath brushing the teens skin made goosebumps.

          There was a moment of clarity.

          “Wait…” Peter breathed. “Wait … I’ve never done this bef…. I don’t know if I want to.”

          Lucifer switched sides and let his nose nuzzle the young hero before biting down a little harder on his neck.

          A gasp escaped the teens throat, a gasp that was muffled when Loki encased his mouth with his own.

          The sweet but salty taste invaded Peter’s mouth. He went ridged but couldn’t pull away.

Lips brushed his ear and whispered.

“If this is truly not what you desire just say no, and we will stop.” Lucifer promised.

Peter didn’t think this was a good idea, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell them to stop.

Both men had paused long enough for him to give his reply but when he remained silent, clearly conflicted, but silent they dove back in with earnest.

The teen was used to having his senses overloading on him, but it had always been with sight and sound never with actual touch. Not that this was the same kind of overload. Yes, he was overwhelmed, but not in a bad way.

Loki pressed against him with his lips and teeth teasing one side of his neck, his hands caressing the teens chest through the shirt. Lucifer was behind him sucking the other side of his neck, one hand was curled around his hair forcing his head to arch back, the other hand was removing his own suit jacket.

          Fingers grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and before he even knew what was going on it was off and tossed aside.

          Peter was a bit self-conscience as the two men eyed him hungrily.

          Even though his body healed quickly sometimes he was left with a scars. His last big fight in New York he had taken a huge piece of metal through his side. Leaving a large pale mark on the side of this stomach and on his lower back.

          It was still sensitive to the touch so when Lucifer ran a hand over it Peter recoiled slightly.

          There was no time to dwell on it though since the hand kept moving before coming to a stop on the gentle slope of his lower abdominal, fingers tucked into the waist band of his boxers.

          Being quite a bit taller it wasn’t difficult for Lucifer to tilt the teens head back a bit farther and kiss him over his shoulder. Heat enveloped him as the Devil parted his lips and skillfully probed his soft mouth with his tongue.

          Loki happily undid the button of Peter’s jeans and pushed them down over his hips. The teen might have protested but Lucifer had him in so much ecstasy the God of Mischief doubted the young hero could even remember his own name.

          “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?” Lucifer whispered into Peter’s lips.

The two men guided their guest up a couple stairs to the king size bed that as draped in fine blankets.

Loki took one of Peter’s arms and brought him to the middle, on his knees while Lucifer stripped down to his black silk boxers before joining them.

The Devil and the God of Mischief moved from the gentle foreplay to a bit more urgent and handsy fun. Bodies grinding together, fingers exploring every well-defined muscle, and mouths leaving their marks at will over the eighteen-year-olds entire body.

So occupied in their fun the three did not hear the cell phone, or notice the light coming from the teens discarded jeans pocket.

 

Chloe stepped off the elevator into Lucifer’s penthouse cautiously. Friday night, with Lux full of so many beautiful, drunk people she wasn’t sure what she might be walking into.

“Lucifer?” She yelled, hoping he at least had his pants on this time. “Lucifer are you here?”

“Hell-o Detective,” came his sultry voice. He stepped out of his bedroom area with a silk robe hanging open and silk boxers on. She could see a couple other forms still in his bed, but she didn’t look too hard. It was something that didn’t surprise her anymore.

“Lucifer, I was sent over by the Chief of police for a high priority missing persons case. Apparently, a student was down here on spring break, and his phone’s locator shows him in this club. It hasn’t been even twenty-four hours since last contact, but something has the Chief sweating bullets and petrified the kids’ father might come down here to look for him, himself.”

“I see. Well, let’s have it then. I assume you have a picture?”

Chloe held up her phone to show the man the screen.

“That boy isn’t missing!” Lucifer smiled charmingly. “He’s in there, sleeping off the last round of fun!”

“You have a student, in your bed??” Chloe demanded.

“Easy Detective, he is eighteen! Little vixen is something, let me tell you!”

Chloe held up a hand to stop Lucifer right there. She did not need the details of his sexual escapades.

“He is eighteen. That’s good. But you still need to go get the boy, so he can phone his father and explain why he hasn’t been picking up his phone!”

“Very well Detective. Just a moment.”

Lucifer disappeared into the other room for a couple minutes then came back out to slip behind the bar.

“He is coming. Shy he is, didn’t want to come out without finding something to put on first.”

Lucifer was pouring a drink when another man, dressed in green boxers came out of his room and flashed her a charming smile.

“Hello Ms. Decker, Luci has told me so much about you!”

Chloe couldn’t help but feel on edge with the man.

“And you are?”

“Loki Laufeyson,” He greeted as he took a hand and kissed the top.

The two men oozed confidence and clearly had no shame as they stood there, half naked with fresh drinks in hand.

The same could not be said for the third person to exit the bedroom.

The teen was handsome, with strong jaw line and curly brown locks and brown eyes. But he gripped one of Lucifer’s shirt around him as if he was going to drown without it. And his face flushed a deep red upon seeing her.

He grabbed his jeans off the floor and disappearing back into the room.

Chloe frowned at the Devil.

From the other room they could hear loud voices coming over the teens phone.

“Iron-daddy is not happy,” Loki chuckled.

That was an odd thing to say and Chloe was going to comment on it before the kid rushed back into the room.

“You need to get lost! Now. Tony is going to be here in minutes and I don’t think you want him to find you!”

Loki downed his drink.

“Very true. Luci, I had a blast per usual. Peter, I look forward to seeing you again.” With a devious smile and a wink, the man simply disappeared. Peter winced and pulled on his jeans hurriedly

Chloe stood very still before glancing at Lucifer.

“Your friend, not one of your kind is he?”

“No, he is an Asgardian.” Lucifer explained if that would mean something.

The conversation was cut short and the teen outwardly cringed as a loud hum of pulsars made them turn to the balcony.

The Ironman suit landed with a thud. Tony Stark stepped out, and in all his fury entered the Penthouse without even looking at the owner, instead his eyes were locked on the young Hero.

“What the hell kid!? I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours, won’t answer your phone, turned off your Avenger’s signal! I thought something happened but instead here you stand in a damn nightclub ….” He gave Peter a once over, “In another man’s shirt.” That part was the one that made him pause.

He glanced around the room, Chloe would have introduced herself, but she saw the Billionaire’s eyes landed on Lucifer. The size was right for the shirt. He looked back at Peter who was now bright red through the face then back to the Devil.

“And who are you?” Tony demanded. They seemed to size each other up. The two rich, playboys that reeked of confidence and narcissistic tendencies both squared off.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He held his hand out and Tony took it and squeezed harder then necessary, staring each other down.

“Tony Stark.”


	3. Oops. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have got nothing but positive reviews for this little story, I thought I'd add another chapter to the debauchery. Thanks for all the love! Feel free to leave a comment!

Peter yawned and headed for the shared kitchen to grab a snack. Now that his senior year was officially done, he had thrown himself fully into his role as Spider-man and as a full-time employee of Stark industries.

He had hoped to gain a little more independence from his protective mentors by getting his own apartment but the prices in the city were so far above his means he would have to live in a one room, cockroach invested storage locker with two other people in order to afford rent and food.

So, he remained in his Avengers suite with a promise from Tony and Steve they would not invade his privacy.

That was particularly hard for Tony since it was just his nature to know everything, and he wasn’t above using his tech to do it, spring break in Los Angeles being a prime example.

To help curb the curiosity, Peter had disabled FRIDAY from his bedroom so at least there he could relax a bit.

With two large ham sandwiches piled on a plate Peter slipped back to his room.

Setting the plate carefully on the end table he clicked on the light. Every intention to flop on the bed and read a book.

That plan was not to be, the smooth voice of Loki filled the room.

The young hero spun around to see the god of mischief lounging in his chair.

“Hello Peter. It was so nice of you to leave a window open for me.”

“I didn’t leave a window ….”

“A single room in the entire building susceptible to teleportation because it has no sensors. Too good to be true so I thought, but nay, simply impeccable fortune for me.”

The tall man moved like silk as he got to his feet and placed himself directly in front of Peter. His musk triggered some intense memories for the vigilante, so intense the teen immediately blushed.

Loki took that as a good sign because he smirked and leaned in close enough to feel the heat off Peter’s face.

“Do you wish me to leave Spider-man? I will if it’s what you truly want.”

Peter cursed his body for reacting to the closeness of the man. Obviously, it had a mind of its own.

The God of mischief didn’t need to look down to see he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for.

With a flash of green light and a pop sound the demi-god disappeared, and Peter stood confused.

“Ok then,” he muttered, half relieved half disappointed.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and decided to take a shower. A cold shower.

The cool water was doing the trick when a feeling as opposed to a sound or sight made him shut the tap off and listen.

Curious he wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked out into the bedroom.

Loki was back, and he brought a guest.

Lucifer grinned his devilish charm.

“Hell-o.” He greeted. “I must say this is a treat, I am star-struck. Not only to I get to be inside Avengers tower, I get to be inside you too!”

This time Peter almost choked on his own tongue at the man/devil’s forwardness.

“And who said you get to do that?” Peter demanded though he could already feel his head getting dizzy in the man’s presence. “I would think you would prefer someone new, seeing as there isn’t anything, we could do that we haven’t already done!”

“Oh, darling, we haven’t even scratched the surface of what we can do!” Lucifer smiled knowingly.

“You just have to be a little opened minded.” Loki added as he moved closer.

Peter wasn’t sure how to react to that.

“How about we do something that you want to do, tell me Peter, what is it you desire?”

His head filled with visions and a warm hum enveloped his body before his brain gave itself a menta shake. Peter snapped out of it and retreated a few steps back.

“What was that?!? No, no I did the normal teenage thing and went a little wild on spring break, I will not do this again with you two!”

Suddenly Loki transformed into the feminine figure of Black widow.

“Would this help make things a little more interesting?”

The horrified expression that passed over Peter’s face was a clear no, so the Asgardian changed again, this time into the lithe figure of Scarlet witch.

“Stop that! That is just creepy!”

Then there were the broad shoulders and cleanshaven face of Captain America.

“Oh god no!” Peter turned away and cringed inwardly.

“Now, now, no need to bring my father into this!” Lucifer pouted.

A small headache was starting to form, and Peter took a moment to rub his temples. He was caught off guard when a hand slid around his middle and the young hero’s first reaction was to grab the offender by the arm and slam him into the wall.

Loki laughed, amused that the 5’8” teen had managed to manhandle him into a metal beam. Lucifer took the opportunity to be impressed.

“Oh, a little rowdy tonight I see! I am game for that!”

As Peter turned to say something to the overly-confident devil he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping Loki back to his feet, mouth slightly agape.

Lucifer stood there in all his glory, beautiful white wings arching slightly from his back. The sight was breathtaking, and it took everything Peter had to stay where he was and not fall to his knees right there.

“What?” Lucifer asked, slightly confused before looking back to realize what was going on. “Oh, those bloody things! I try and I try but no the cursed things keep growing back!”

The distraction was all it took for young hero to lose focus and let his mind succumb to the desire that was Lucifer’s aura.

Loki and Lucifer were quick to pick up on the teens sudden relaxed posture and moved in.

They did not expect to have the shy boy take the lead though.

Peter grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and pushed him back into the wall, before raising on his tiptoes to kiss the God of Mischief passionately. His other hand curled around the belt buckle of Lucifer’s pants and pulled the devil closer.

Lucifer was happy to comply and tucked himself behind the young hero to kiss, grope and grind the abundance of exposed flesh.

The towel wrapped around the teens hips was easily discarded leaving him completely bare to the finely dressed men.

Turning from the God of Mischief, Peter let Lucifer take control. The devil roughly pulled his hair to bring him into an intense kiss before urging the young man down to his knees, as if he knew Peter had been trying to avoid doing just that.

Massive wings unfurled as Lucifer grinned in pleasure.

The trio proceeded to demolish the room top to bottom.

Peter’s ability to stick to walls and ceilings brought a unique element to their fun. As did Loki’s shapeshifting, once he stopped using the Avengers as his inspiration.

 

Peter laid sprawled across his bed in his boxers, sleeping deeply when a knocked sounded at his door.

He bolted awake and frantically looked around the room. The two men were gone thankfully, but that didn’t help the fact everything was either broken or toppled over.

“Hey Pete!” Came the voice of Steve Rogers.

Peter groaned and grabbed his bathrobe.

When he pulled open the door enough to see his mentor it was lucky he still had sleep in his eyes because his dishevelled appearance didn’t earn a second glance.

“I was just heading down to the training room. We are working on team exercises and you should be there. It’s not often Thor can make it down to train with us.” Steve said with a smile.

Peter nodded eagerly.

“Yup. I am just going to grab a shower, I’ll be right down.”

As the door closed, he breathed a sigh of relief until he turned and saw a Winged fallen-angel lounging on his bed, and a naked Hulk/Loki in the bathroom door.

“We never tried this one,” the god of mischief chuckled. Lucifer joined in on the laugh.

Peter groaned and turned a deep, deep red.


End file.
